Hug U or Hate U?
by MY Yeon
Summary: Jimin terbangun, dan mendapati dirinya berada di tengah hutan bersama orang yang tak dikenalnya. / BTS Bangtan Boys Jimin, Yoongi, Jungkook, Taehyung, Hoseok. GS for Jimin. Everyone x Jimin.
1. Chapter 1

FF/ Hug U or Hate U? (REMAKE)

Author : MY Yeon

Title : Hug U or Hate U?

Cast : -Park Jimin (GS)

-Min Yoongi

-Jeon Jungkook

-Kim Taehyung

-Jung Hoseok

Length : tadinya oneshoot, tapi saya potong jadi threeshoot

Genre : romance, hurt

Rated :M

Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan YME. ff ini murni karangan otak MY Yeon.

Warning : YAOI, REMAKE dari ff straight milik saya dengan judul yang sama

don't be plagiator!

.

* * *

.

"aku di mana?" Ucapku pertama kali saat mulai membuka mataku lebar-lebar dan merasakan kepalaku sakit.

"apa kau sekarang buta setelah sebelumnya tuli?" Hei. kenapa suara itu terdengar dekat sekali denganku? Aku terlonjak duduk saat menyadari..

"yak kau! Kau siapa?! Bagaimana bisa kau begitu santainya berbaring disampingku? Dan ini di.. Di dalam tenda! Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku hah?" Reflek aku beringsut ke pojok tenda dan memeluk diriku sendiri.

"kau ini berisik sekali. Aku lelah, biarkan aku istirahat" Dia menjawabku dengan tetap berbaring telentang tanpa membuka matanya. Sebelah tangannya ia letakkan di dahi. Samar kulihat dahinya berkerut, sepertinya dia memang lelah.

"aku telah melakukannya. Kau benar-benar menguras tenagaku jika kau mau tahu" Lanjutnya. Membuatku berfikir..

"yak! Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku hah?!" Aku was-was, takut sekali dengan jawaban yang akan dia berikan. Tapi dia hanya diam saja. Nafasnya terlihat teratur, tertidur rupanya. Kuperhatikan penampilannya, dia hanya memakai kaos putih yang terdapat beberapa bercak noda dan jeans panjang yang robek pada kedua lututnya serta sepatu kets hitam yang masih dia pakai. Wajahnya.. Cukup tampan. Ani. Dia sangat tampan! dengan kulit putih pucat dan rahang yang terlihat jelas, benar-benar pria idamanku!

"aku tau aku sangat tampan. Jangan kagumi wajahku seperti itu atau kau akan menyesal"

"darimana kau tahu aku sedang mengagumi wajahmu?! eh" Aku menutup mulut dan merutuki kebodohanku. Dia tersenyum. Manis sekali. Yak Park Jimin, berhenti mengagumi dirinya!

"jadi aku benar ya?" Dia terkekeh. Sial. Aku masuk ke perangkapnya.

"jadi, kenapa aku ada disini dan apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku?!" Sebenarnya maksud pertanyaan ini sekarang hanya untuk menutupi rasa maluku #_-

"aku menculikmu"

"a-apa?!"

"silahkan kalau kau mau kabur dariku. Aku terlalu lelah. Bukan untuk mengejarmu, tapi untuk menghindar dari binatang buas di luar sana. Selain banyak binatang buas, hutan ini juga terkenal angker" Setelah mengatakan itu dia membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangiku. Aku bergidik ngeri. Niatanku untuk keluar dari tenda ini pupus sudah. Apalagi kudengar sayup-sayup suara lolongan. Tengah malam, suara lolongan, berhasil membuatku segera berbaring di samping pria asing yang tak kukenal ini. Biarlah pelarianku ku tunda sampai besok pagi.

.

* * *

.

Silaunya sinar matahari membangunkanku. Aku terduduk dan merenggangkan kedua tanganku sesaat sebelum aku menyadari posisiku sekarang ini. Dengan cepat mataku kualihkan ke samping, tempat pria asing itu tertidur semalam. Dia tidak ada. Kemana dia?

"selamat siang putri tidur" Aku terlonjak kaget. Dia tiba-tiba saja melongokkan kepalanya dari balik resleting pintu tenda yang sedikit terbuka. Setelah itu dia membukanya lebar-lebar, masuk dan duduk disampingku.

"hanya ini buah yang bisa kutemukan di dekat sini. makanlah" Jujur saja, perutku lapar, dan langsung berteriak minta di isi melihat buah masak yang dia bawakan untukku. Tapi sesuatu hal menghentikanku.

"buah apa ini?" tanyaku heran. Aku belum pernah melihat buah seperti ini sebelumnya.

"tidak tahu. Yang jelas itu tidak beracun" aku bimbang, aku ingat semalam dia mengatakan kalau dia menculikku. Bukankah tak aneh jika sekarang dia bermaksud meracuniku dengan buah ini yang ternyata beracun?

"kalaupun itu beracun, kau punya dua pilihan, mati keracunan atau mati kelaparan" gaya bicaranya, benar-benar gaya bicara seorang penculik. Entahlah. Aku berfikir sepertinya mati keracunan lebih elit dibandingkan mati kelaparan. Jadi keputusanku, aku makan saja buah ini #_-

"kau membawaku kesini tanpa persiapan makanan? kau seorang penculik yang payah" celetukku disela kegiatan makanku.

"dan kau objek penculikan yang bodoh. kenapa kau tidak berusaha lari dariku?" uhukk. Aku tersedak. Dia benar. kenapa aku tidak lari saja dan malah enak makan disini?

"aku tidak tahu ada di hutan mana sekarang. aku tak mau ambil resiko kabur tapi tersesat dan kemudian mati dimakan binatang buas" hahaha diam-diam aku mengagumi kepintaran otakku sekarang. Padahal yang kurasakan, aku hanya tak ingin berpisah dengannya. Lebih tepatnya, tak rela jika harus pergi darinya. Ada perasaan yang mulai tumbuh di dalam hatiku sekarang. Salahkan dia, kenapa terlalu tampan dan terlihat baik hati untuk ukuran seorang penculik. See? Aku sama sekali tidak di ikat olehnya. Bukankah penculikan biasanya terdapat adegan korban di ikat dan di pukuli, bahkan ada juga yang mendapat perlakuan tak senonoh dari pelaku? Eh tunggu. Dipukuli? kuraba sumber sakit yang kurasakan dan menemukan perban melingkari kepalaku.

"aku pergi. Kau diamlah disini. Aku sudah menghubungi adikku untuk menemanimu selama aku pergi. Sebentar lagi dia akan sampai" dia menyambar jaket kulitnya dan segera keluar dari tenda.

"hei tunggu! ada yang ingin aku tanyakan!" teriakku langsung mengejarnya. Langkahnya cepat sekali. Dia sudah jauh padahal baru saja keluar dari tenda.

"tetaplah di dalam tenda, Park Jimin" teriaknya dari kejauhan. Aku menghentikan langkahku. Dia mengetahui namaku? Eh bodohnya aku. Tentu saja seorang penculik harus mengetahui nama korbannya #_-

.

* * *

.

Dia benar. Beberapa saat setelah kepergiannya seorang lelaki yang mengaku sebagai adiknya datang. Dia memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Jeon Jungkook. Dia membawakanku banyak sekali makanan dan beberapa baju untuk kupakai. Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Berendam di sungai di bawah air terjun setelah sebelumnya kusuruh dia memastikan tidak ada buaya ataupun ular di dalamnya.

"jangan mengintipku!" entah sudah berapa kali aku meneriakkan kalimat ini. Kali ini dia hanya diam membuatku khawatir apa mungkin dia meninggalkanku sendiri di sini? Atau mungkin dia sedang mengintipku? Jujur saja kemungkinan yang kedua lebih bisa kumaafkan daripada yang pertama. Segera saja kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling. Aku mendesah lega setelah mendapati dirinya sedang berbaring membelakangiku di atas batu yang datar. Dengan cepat aku menyudahi mandiku dan bergegas memakai baju ganti dengan bersembunyi di balik batu yang kurasa cukup untuk menyembunyikan tubuhku darinya.

"hei, bangun" kutepuk pelan pipinya. Dua kata yang langsung terfikir olehku. Halus. Mulus. Ya, pipinya mulus sekali! Apa dia ini artis? Apa kakaknya juga? Ah tidak tidak. Mana mungkin artis menculikku.

"nuna sedang apa? Kenapa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala secepat itu? Apa tidak sakit?" tanyanya polos. Aku tidak menjawabnya. aku celingak-celinguk mencari kalau saja ada kamera tersembunyi di sini. Mungkin saja mereka ini benar artis dan aku sedang berada dalam sebuah acara reality show, yakan? Kalau iya, tentu saja aku sangat malu karena mereka pasti merekam acara mandiku tadi plus ganti baju #_-

"hei, kau ini bukan artis kan? Atau member boyband?" Aku berbisik dekat telinganya. Entahlah pertanyaan gila ini keluar begitu saja dari mulutku.

"apa yang nuna tanyakan? Pfft hahaha hahaha" dia tertawa lepas seraya memegangi perutnya. Aku jamin terdapat abs di balik kaosnya. #eh?

"yak bocah! Kenapa kau menertawakanku eoh?" sungutku kesal saat melihat dia tidak hentinya tertawa.

"selain cantik dan manis, nuna ini lucu sekali. Pantas saja hyung mempertahankan nuna" aku menggaruk kepalaku yang masih terbungkus perban. Bingung. Apa maksud dari kata 'mempertahankan'? Ah tak usah kupikirkan. Yang penting kuanggap saja jawaban yang baru saja dia katakan tersirat arti bahwa mereka bukanlah artis atau member boyband #_-

.

* * *

.

"kakakmu itu.. Kemana dia?" tanyaku seraya asyik menyisir rambutku saat kami sudah berada di depan tenda.

"dia ada urusan" jawabnya singkat. Jemarinya sibuk menata kayu-kayu yang akan dijadikan api unggun nanti malam.

"jadi, hari ini siapa targetnya?" aku yang saat ini duduk di atas bongkahan batu di dekatnya mencondongkan kepalaku.

"apa?!" dia terkejut. Apa ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku?

"maksudku kemarin dia menculikku, kali ini siapa korbannya?" tanyaku serius dengan tetap menjaga nada bicaraku sepelan mungkin.

"jadi kau mengira kakakku seorang penculik?" aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"dia sendiri yang mengatakannya semalam"

"oh, itu hanya sebuah lelucon" dia tersenyum. Ah, kenapa senyumnya tak kalah manis dengan kakaknya?

"lalu, kenapa dia membawaku kesini?"

"tidak tahu. Tugasku hanya menjaga nuna selama dia pergi. Aku menurut saja tanpa bertanya macam-macam. Hyungku itu sangat sibuk. Tapi yang pasti, dia bukan seorang penculik" aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku mendengar jawabannya.

"eh? apa itu?" tanyaku saat menyadari kalau ada dua tenda di belakangku sekarang.

"tentu saja itu tenda"

"ya aku juga tau itu. Tapi seingatku hanya ada satu tenda tempatku dan dia tidur tadi malam" aku bingung.

"ah benarkah? Jadi semalam nuna dan hyung tidur bersama dalam satu tenda?" kulirik dia. Senyum nakalnya. Kedua alisnya ia naik turunkan. Jadi dia sedang menggodaku? Kurasa pipiku mulai memerah layaknya udang rebus saat ini.

"awas saja kalau dia kembali lagi kesini" aku mengangkat tangan kananku dan mengepalkannya. Berusaha mengeluarkan ekspresi kesalku pada orang asing yang telah seenaknya tidur bersamaku semalam. Meski dia tidak berada disini, setidaknya adiknya melihat kekesalanku padanya kan?

"nuna, bisa kau bantu aku?" dia berjongkok sibuk mengacak-acak isi ransel besar di hadapannya. Sial. Jadi sedari tadi dia tidak memperhatikan kekesalanku? #_-

"apa?!"

"sinis sekali" ucapnya saat mendengar ucapanku.

"baiklah, apa yang bisa kubantu?" Sebisa mungkin aku menjawabnya dengan nada halus yang kubuat-buat.

"tolong nuna carikan kotak p3k di dalam ransel ini. Aku akan menyiapkan tungku untuk memasak" aku menurut saja, berjongkok dan mulai mengeluarkan satu persatu isi ransel di tanganku ini sampai kutemukan yang aku cari.

.

* * *

.

"kukira kau memasak apa" sungutku sambil meniup mie cup yang masih terasa panas di genggaman tanganku.

"hehe hanya itu yang paling praktis dan bisa kubuat" Jungkook meringis memperlihatkan deretan giginya. Aku mendesah. Apa boleh buat, sepertinya selama berada disini aku memang hanya bisa makan makanan instan atau hanya buah-buahan saja. Yah, akupun tidak pandai memasak. Hidup bergantung pada kekayaan ibuku benar-benar membuatku sangat tidak mandiri. Semua pekerjaan rumah dilakukan oleh para pelayan, dan apapun yang aku inginkan pasti dituruti oleh ibuku. Oh ya, ibu.. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Sudah sebulan lebih dia tidak pulang kerumah, sibuk menjalankan bisnisnya seperti biasa. dia pasti makin terlihat cantik. Bahkan diusianya yang hampir 40, tak terlihat sedikitpun kerutan di wajahnya.

"nuna, kau melamun?" Jungkook mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya di depan mataku membuatku tersentak. Aku tidak menjawabnya, hanya mulai memakan mie cup milikku yang sudah dingin.

"hari sudah gelap, sebaiknya nuna masuk ke tenda" suruhnya setelah memastikan aku menghabiskan makan malamku. Kulihat dia memasukkan kembali semua barang-barang yang telah kukeluarkan dari ransel, kemudian mengangkat ransel itu dibawanya ke dalam tenda. Aku menurutinya dengan segera memasuki tenda yang satunya lagi dan menyalakan lampu kecil bertenaga baterai. Cukuplah untuk sekedar menerangi tenda ini.

"nuna, boleh aku masuk?"

"masuklah" Jungkook membuka kembali tenda yang baru saja kututup semenit yang lalu. Dia masuk dengan sebelah tangannya menjinjing kotak p3k yang aku bantu menemukannya tadi.

"perban nuna harus diganti" segera saja dia duduk di hadapanku dan meraih ujung perban yang berada di kepalaku serta membukanya perlahan. Pintu tenda yang dibiarkan terbuka memudahkan angin malam masuk dan merasuki pori-pori kulitku membuat tubuhku terasa dingin. Sebisa mungkin aku memeluk diriku sendiri sekedar mengurangi rasa dinginku. Terlihat Jungkook terampil memasangkan perban yang baru setelah sebelumnya mengusap obat yang tak kumengerti di lukaku menggunakan kapas.

"selesai" ucap Jungkook riang. Persis seperti anak kecil yang baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan pertamanya.

"gomawo.. Jungkook, bisa tolong kau tutup tendanya?"

"apa nuna kedinginan?" tanyanya saat melihatku. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"aku bisa menghangatkan"

.

,

.

,

.

,

.

 **TBC**

 **APA INI?! :v hanya remake dari oneshoot pertama yang mengisi blog pribadi. Ehem. Setelah saya baca ulang ternyata ya ampun, bahasaku, mengerikan :v ini hanya saya ganti cast yeojanya, perbaiki huruf kapital di awal kalimat, perbaiki sedikit percakapan, tanpa merubah isi. Jadi ini bener-bener karya abal saya :v**

 **sudahlah, kalo banyak yang minat, akan saya lanjut, kalo ga banyak yaa saya hapus aja, terlalu memalukan wkwkw**

 **Next? Review ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

"apa nuna kedinginan?" tanyanya saat melihatku. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"aku bisa menghangatkan" Jungkook merenggangkan kedua tangannya, menawarkan untuk memelukku. Aku membalasnya dengan tatapan kematian yang aku pelajari dari berbagai sinetron di tv. Kata-katanya barusan membuatku berfikir kalau bocah di depanku ini tidak sepolos kelihatannya #_-

"oke oke, baiklah, aku akan menutupkan pintunya" syukurlah, aku merasa lega saat dia keluar dari tendaku dan menarik resleting penutup pintunya. Keluar? Ya, sebenarnya niatku menyuruhnya tadi adalah sebagai isyarat agar dia keluar dari tendaku. Dan untungnya dia cukup pintar menyadari arti ucapanku. Aku ingin tidur, aku mengantuk sekali.

.

* * *

.

Plukk. Tanganku mendarat dipermukaan guling disebelahku. Aku menyeret tubuhku lebih mendekatinya. Udara terasa semakin dingin saja. Untung saja ada guling ini yang membuatku merasa hangat. Aku memeluknya erat, dan sepertinya aku bermimpi memakan jelly kesukaanku. Seperti biasa, sebelum memakannya, aku akan menempelkan jellynya di permukaan mulutku terlebih dahulu, merasakan kelembutannya, baru setelah itu mulai memasukannya ke dalam mulutku, itupun aku tak langsung memakannya. Tetapi entah kenapa aneh sekali, dalam mimpiku saat ini, rasa jellynya benar-benar berbeda dengan jelly yang biasa kumakan. Kurasakan tubuhku semakin erat menempel pada guling. Sesaat aku bingung. Apa saat bermimpi kita masih merasakan keadaan tubuh kita yang sedang tertidur? Haish sepertinya aku harus menghentikan mimpi indahku. Mimpi indah? Ya.. Apa kau tau? Jelly adalah makanan yang paling aku sukai. Dan aku harus berhenti menikmatinya dalam mimpiku. Lagi pula, bukankah aku sedang berada di dalam tenda? Dan aku ingat tidak ada guling di sini. Jadi?

"kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku" Aku mengernyit. Sepertinya guling ini adalah bagian dari mimpi. Lihat saja, apa ada guling yang bisa berbicara? Tanpa memperdulikan guling yang berbicara, aku melanjutkan mimpiku tadi. Bermain-main dengan jelly kesukaanku yang saat ini rasanya memang aneh, tapi aku sangat menyukainya sampai aku tak ingin memakannya. Hei, kenapa lama kelamaan aku merasa sesak nafas? Ah mimpi buruk. Jelly ini beracun!

"kau mesum" suara itu datang lagi tepat setelah aku membuang jelly yang tadinya di mulutku.

"berisik. Guling! Berhentilah mengucapkan kalimat yang jorok!" makiku kesal.

"guling? Apa ada guling yang bisa memelukmu seperti ini?"

"kyaaaaaaa..." dan teriakan itu keluar dari mulutku tepat setelah aku membuka mataku.

Brakkk. Kedebukk. Dan suara berisik lain dari luar mengiringi teriakanku.

"aduhh! Nuna, apa kau baik2 saja di dalam?" itu suara jungkook. Dapat kupastikan dia sedang terburu-buru membuka tendaku.

"nuna, apa yang terja.." kata-katanya menggantung. Aku tau apa yang membuatnya begitu. Tentu saja karena melihat aku dan kakaknya sedang berpelukan dan jarak kami yang terlalu dekat.

"eh? Kapan hyung datang kesini?" terlihat dari ekor mataku, dia sedang menggaruk kepalanya yang aku jamin tidak sedang terasa gatal saat ini dan juga ekspresi tersenyum canggung. Aku terlalu sibuk untuk benar-benar meliriknya. Mataku sedang menatap tajam ke arah sepasang mata di depanku. Berusaha menyampaikan pesan 'Jangan membicarakan yang baru saja terjadi' ke pria asing di depanku ini lewat sorotan mata.

"hei Jungkook. Kau harus hati-hati dengan yeoja ini. Dia mesum" aku melotot. Harusnya aku tak berharap banyak dari pria bodoh ini.

"jangan dengarkan dia!" aku kesal, sungguh aku tidak sengaja melakukan apa yang telah kulakukan padanya. Aku malu sekali.

"lalu kenapa kau masih memelukku?" Aku tersentak dan segera melepaskan pelukanku.

"kau benar-benar menyebal.."

"ciumanmu lumayan juga, aku jadi ingin merasakannya lagi" dia memonyongkan bibirnya imut. Tapi saat ini aku tidak sedang ingin mengaguminya. Aku mengalihkan wajahku yang sudah merah padam. Jangan sampai pria bodoh ini melihatnya dan menertawaiku #_-

"ah kalau begitu aku kembali ke tendaku hyung" Jungkook pasti berfikir yang tidak-tidak dan merasa canggung sekarang.

"tunggu dulu" aku menghentikan langkah Jungkook.

"aku ikut bersamamu" ucapku malu-malu.

"apa? Nuna ingin tidur bersamaku?" jari telunjuknya dia pakai untuk menunjukku dan dirinya bergantian.

"lihat? Dia sekarang mengincarmu setelah menjadikanku korbannya" sungguh aku ingin sekali membunuh pria ini!

"AKU HANYA TAKUT SENDIRIAN TENGAH MALAM SEPERTI INI. DAN DARIPADA MEMILIHMU UNTUK MENEMANIKU, AKU LEBIH MEMILIH JUNGKOOK, DASAR PRIA DENGAN PIKIRAN KOTOR!" teriakku kesal sampai burung-burung yang sedang asyik tidur di dahan pohon berterbangan tidak karuan.

"sudah sudah, kita tidur bertiga saja" usul jungkook. Dan beginilah kami, tidur bertiga dengan urutan aku, Jungkook, dan pria mesum itu.

"Jungkook~ah, bisa kau geser sedikit? Terlalu sempit, aku sulit bernafas" pintaku memelas. Tubuhku terjepit di antara tenda dan tubuh jungkook, hidungku menempel pada lengannya dan aku tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"tidak bisa nuna, lihatlah, sebenarnya disini yang paling menderita adalah aku, karena aku yang ditengah" yah, aku mengerti maksudnya #_-

"ah aku punya ide" ucap Jungkook tiba-tiba.

"begini saja," dia memiringkan tubuhnya dan menyelipkan sebelah lengannya di bawah kepalaku. Sebenarnya aku ingin memprotes tindakannya, tapi melihat dia memejamkan mata seperti itu aku jadi tidak tega. Aku yakin dia tidak bermaksud untuk berbuat macam-macam, justru sebaliknya, dia hanya ingin memberiku ruang agar lebih nyaman. Aku pun mulai memejamkan mataku.

Sudah satu jam lebih aku mencoba untuk tidur, tapi wangi parfum Jungkook menggangguku. Parfum yang berbau manis, membuatku ingin memakannya. Ah tidak tidak. Maksudku, wangi parfumnya terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan hahaha. Oh iya, kenapa sedari tadi aku tidak mendengar ocehan pria mesum itu? Apa dia sudah tertidur? cepat sekali #_-

"sebaiknya kau tidur" itu suaranya. Dia selalu saja seperti tau apa yang sedang aku fikirkan.

.

* * *

.

"hai.. Tuan Jeon.. selamat pagi" aku keluar dari tenda dan langsung menyapa pria mesum itu seraya tersenyum. Entah kenapa moodku sedang baik hari ini. Mungkin karena semalaman aku tidur seperti dipelukan Jungkook. Hahaha

"siapa yang kau maksud Tuan Jeon?" tanyanya. Sial. Dia tidak sedikitpun melirikku, sibuk membongkar tenda yang satunya. Tahu begitu aku tidak perlu memberikan senyuman termanisku.

"tentu saja kau, bukankah tidak ada orang lain di sini? Hanya aku dan kau, orang aneh. Ohya, kemana jungkook?" aku memutar pandanganku, mencari sosok Jungkook.

"dia pergi sekolah pagi-pagi sekali"

"ooo" aku hanya membulatkan bibirku.

"jangan diam saja, cepat bantu aku membongkar tenda dan membereskan semuanya" apa dia baru saja memerintahku?

"maaf, aku tidak terbiasa menerima perintah" jawabku ketus. Tiba-tiba saja dia terdiam, mengalihkan tatapannya ke arahku dan perlahan mendekatiku. Raut wajahnya mendadak mengerikan sekali, seakan ingin memakanku hidup-hidup. Kedua tangannya mencengkram bahuku begitu dia sudah berada di hadapanku. Tubuhku mematung, tak bergerak. Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanyalah menatap matanya. Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah orang asing yang aku sendiri belum tau apa tujuannya terhadapku. Dari sorot matanya, ada perasaan marah, atau apapun itu aku sendiri tidak bisa mengartikannya. Benar-benar sulit ditebak. Dengan cepat dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku membuatku segera saja menutup mataku rapat-rapat. Ada rasa takut dan sensasi aneh muncul bersamaan dalam diriku saat lidahnya mulai bergerak menari diatas permukaan mulutku. Hanya sebentar, dan kemudian dia melepaskanku. Aku membuka mataku dan mendapati dirinya sedang menelusuri keseluruhan wajahku dengan tatapan matanya.

"aku sudah terlalu baik padamu. Jangan membuatku berubah fikiran" ucapannya berhasil membuat bulu kudukku meremang. Entah apa maksudnya di balik ucapannya itu. Percuma saja jika aku berusaha menerkanya, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Tak mau menunggu ultimatum berikutnya, segera saja aku membantunya mengemasi keseluruhan barang-barang ini.

.

* * *

.

Ah. Aku lelah sekali. Berjalan jauh dari tempat terdapatnya tenda hingga akhirnya sampai di mobil ini membuatku kehilangan separuh tenagaku. Aku mengatur ulang nafasku dan bersandar lemas pada jok mobil. Mobil mewah miliknya yang dia parkir sembarang di tepi jalan hutan ini. Dia baru masuk ke mobil setelah memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam bagasi. Tangannya memegang sebotol air mineral dan kemudian mengulurkannya padaku.

"minumlah"

"terima kasih" aku menerimanya. Kukira dia akan mengambil air mineral lain untuknya tapi ternyata tidak. Dia langsung menghidupkan mesin dan perlahan mobil bergerak.

"kau tidak minum?"

"tidak, aku tidak haus"

"jangan berbohong" aku meninggikan suaraku. Tak peduli kemungkinan dia akan marah dan menyerangku lagi seperti tadi.

"itu botol terakhir" jawabnya lirih tanpa menatap ke arahku.

"berhenti"

"mau apa?"

"berhenti kataku!" dan akhirnya dia menurutiku menghentikan laju mobilnya.

"minumlah lebih dulu" dia hanya menatapku dan air mineral bergantian.

"aku tidak menerima penolakan" ucapku tegas. Kudengar dia mendesah pelan sebelum akhirnya meneguk air mineral yang baru saja kuberikan padanya. Beberapa tetes air lolos dari mulutnya dan mengalir ke dagu kemudian ke leher dan jakunnya sebelum berakhir di bajunya. Bodohnya mataku yang mengikuti arah kemana air itu mengalir dan membuatku berfikir kalau dia sangat seksi!

.

* * *

.

Kukira dia akan mengantarku pulang kerumahku, ternyata tidak. Dia membawaku ke rumah terpencil tidak jauh dari hutan. Rumah yang dari luar terlihat seperti rumah tua yang tak terawat. Tapi begitu masuk, aku dibuat tercengang oleh interior di dalamnya. Sebuah tangga arah ke bawah menyambutku saat pintu utama terbuka, diluar dugaanku, rumah ini sangat luas dan indah dengan nuansa klasik yang kental.

"ikuti aku" suruhnya. Padahal tanpa di suruhpun aku pasti akan tetap mengikutinya karna aku sama sekali belum tau seluk beluk rumah ini. Pria ini berjalan di depanku dan aku mengekorinya. Kemudian dia berhenti di depan pintu yang kutebak itu adalah sebuah kamar. Dan ternyata dugaanku benar.

"rumah ini hanya punya satu kamar" ujarnya saat kami baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar ini.

"mau tidak mau kau harus tidur di sini bersamaku dan Jungkook"

"apa?! Kenapa harus begitu? Aku ingin pulang" bantahku. Sebenarnya apa mau pria ini? Kenapa dia seakan menyekapku?

"kau harus tinggal disini"

"tidak mau! Siapa kau seenaknya mengaturku? Aku tidak mengenalmu! Aku bahkan tidak mengetahui namamu!"

"sepertinya aku harus menggunakan cara terampuh untuk menahanmu disini" selesai mengucapkannya dia mulai mendekat membuatku melangkah mundur sampai akhirnya tubuhku terhimpit antara tubuhnya dan pintu kamar. Aku sadar dengan membuka pintu kamar ini aku bisa keluar dan kabur darinya. Meskipun aku mulai menyukainya, tetapi masih ada rasa takut yang menyuruhku pergi menjauh darinya.

"berfikir untuk kabur?" dia tersenyum, senyum yang justru membuatku semakin takut. Dan ketakutanku terjawab saat dia dengan kasar mengangkat tubuhku dan menjatuhkannya ke ranjang kemudian mulai menindihku. Tanganku bergerak memukuli bagian tubuhnya yang bisa kujangkau. Tapi tak berguna karena dengan mudahnya dia mengunci kedua tanganku. Aku takut, terlalu takut sampai akhirnya aku hanya menutup mataku pasrah. Kurasakan sesuatu yang dingin dan lembut menempel pada bibirku, hanya sekedar menempel. Kemudian perlahan bergeser ke pipiku dan berakhir dekat telingaku. Nafasnya yang hangat menggelitik daun telingaku mengalirkan sensasi aneh yang kembali kurasakan.

"aku menyukaimu, jadilah yeojaku" apa?! Apa aku tak salah dengar? Apa yang baru saja dia katakan?

"aku tak ingin kehilangan dirimu" suaranya melembut, sangat kontras dengan suaranya yang sempat membuatku ketakutan setengah mati tadi.

"kau.. Jangan bercanda" kenapa suaraku bergetar seperti ini? Ada bagian dari diriku yang sulit kukendalikan saat ini. Jantungku. Kenapa jantungku berdetak cepat melebihi batas normal?

"aku bersungguh-sungguh" jawabnya tercekat. Aku merasakan pipiku basah oleh suatu cairan. Air mata? Apa dia menangis? Aku membuka mataku dan benar saja, dia sedang menutup matanya seperti menahan sesuatu, tetapi tetap saja sesuatu itu mengalir. Dan itulah yang membuat pipiku basah saat ini.

"kumohon" setelah mengatakan kata itu dia melepaskan pegangannya pada tanganku dan menjatuhkan dirinya kesamping, berbaring membelakangiku. Apa yang dia katakan benar-benar tak bisa kupercaya. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya, kami baru dua hari ini bertemu dan dia baru saja mengatakan kalau dia menyukaiku. Bukankah itu aneh? Kupandangi punggungnya, ingin sekali aku memeluk dan menenangkannya. Jujur saja aku lebih suka dia lima menit yang lalu daripada melihatnya menangis seperti ini. Tiba-tiba saja suara nada dering ponsel mengagetkanku. Dia merogoh saku dan segera beranjak dari ranjang menjauhiku.

"baiklah. Hari ini juga" hanya itu yang berhasil kudengar dari hasil penajaman telingaku. Setelah mengatakan itu dia segera keluar tanpa bicara apapun kepadaku. Hanya saja sepertinya dia sempat mengunci pintu kamar ini dari luar. Ku edarkan pandanganku mengamati kamar yang cukup besar ini. Disebelah kiriku terdapat kamar mandi, sebuah televisi terletak menghadap tempatku berbaring sekarang ini dan di sampingnya terdapat lemari es. Itulah benda yang kucari. semoga saja ada sesuatu yang bisa kumakan di dalamnya karena sedari pagi tidak ada apapun yang melewati tenggorokanku selain air mineral.

"ah kenyangnya" aku mengelus perutku lega setelah selesai memasukkan ke dalam perutku dua potong tiramisu ukuran besar plus sebotol susu cair. Aku merasakan tubuhku lengket. Terang saja, badanku belum menyentuh air sama sekali pagi ini. Akhirnya kuputuskan mandi untuk menyegarkanku.

.

* * *

.

"bodoh bodoh bodoh" setelah mandi aku merutuki diriku sendiri karna dengan bodohnya aku lupa membawa baju ganti ke dalam kamar mandi. Aku tak mungkin memakai lagi baju yang tadi kupakai karena keadaannya sudah mengenaskan. Salahkan aku yang saat melepas langsung menjatuhkannya ke lantai kamar mandi tanpa memungutnya. Aku bingung, sungguh. Kulihat di dalam kamar mandi tidak terdapat baju apapun, selain.. Kemeja putih yang menggantung di pintu. apa boleh buat, sepertinya aku harus sementara memakai itu, hanya sebentar, toh tidak keluar dari kamar ini kan? Lagipula, bukankah hanya aku yang ada di sini? dan untungnya kemeja ini cukup besar dan panjang untuk menutupi bagian terpentingku.

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi seraya bersenandung kecil sesaat sebelum menutup pintu, membalikkan badanku dan menyadari kehadiran seseorang. Di sana, di depan pintu, berdiri Jungkook yang tengah menatapku dengan mulut sedikit terbuka dan secepat kilat dia berlari kearahku dan memelukku erat. Tak hanya itu, dia segera saja mengangkatku masuk kembali ke kamar mandi.

"yakk apa yang kau la.." ucapanku terhenti oleh bibirnya. Kukira dia akan melakukan lebih dari sebuah kecupan, tapi ternyata tidak. Hei, bukannya aku berharap begitu, tolong jangan berfikir kalau aku ini mesum #_-

"maaf.. Tolong diam dan dengarkan aku" dia terlihat serius. Aku menurut saja, diam dan pasang telinga baik-baik karena dia berbicara sangat pelan.

"di luar ada teman-temanku. Mereka akan masuk ke kamar ini. Sebaiknya nuna jangan keluar dari kamar mandi. Akan sangat berbahaya jika mereka melihat nuna, apalagi dengan pakaian seperti ini" aku mengikuti arah pandang Jungkook, dan.. Ommo! ternyata bagian dadaku tercetak jelas karena aku tidak memakai apapun lagi di balik kemeja ini! Segera saja aku menutupinya dengan kedua tanganku. Dan benar apa yang dikatakan jungkook, terdengar suara beberapa orang pria dari luar kamar mandi.

Sudah satu jam lebih aku berada di kamar mandi ini. Aish. Aku mulai kedinginan. Akupun menempelkan daun telingaku di pintu kamar mandi. Sepertinya diluar tidak ada suara berisik lagi, apa teman jungkook sudah pulang? Eh. Samar aku mendengar suara. Suara apa itu? Kutajamkan pendengaranku dan.. Apa?! Suara desahan wanita?! Apa yang dilakukan Jungkook dan teman-temannya? Pantas saja jungkook melarangku bertemu dengan mereka. Apa mereka berniat melakukan itu di dalam kamar ini? Dengan berapa wanita? Ah maksudku ada berapa pasang? Ah tidak-tidak. Apa mereka melakukannya dengan seorang wanita? Uh memikirkannya saja membuat bulu kudukku meremang.

"aku akan membunuhmu" Eh? Suara siapa itu? Kenapa terdengar jelas sekali?

"aku akan membunuhmu" suara itu lagi. Sepertinya sumber suaranya dari tempat dimana terdapat bathub yang terhalang tirai dari tempatku berdiri sekarang ini.

"aku akan membunuhmu" jangan-jangan..

"kyaaa Jungkoook huwaaaaa" segera saja kuraih gagang pintu berniat membukanya.

Tapi ahh! Kenapa pintu ini sulit dibuka? Mendadak udara di sekelilingku menjadi dingin. Kenapa semuanya dramatis seperti film horor yang pernah kutonton? Aku tak mau mati konyol oleh makhluk seperti itu! Tidak! Jungkook tolong aku!

Cklek. Akhirnya pintu ini bisa terbuka juga. Tanpa mengulur waktu sedetikpun segera saja aku berlari keluar dari kamar mandi ini dan brukkk tubuhku menabrak seseorang hingga terjatuh.

"aduh!" pria di bawahku mengaduh kesakitan.

"huwaaa Jungkooook hiks" seharusnya aku langsung beranjak berdiri. Tetapi rasa takut yang ada dalam diriku meresponku untuk melakukan hal lain. Saat ini aku tengah memeluknya dan menangis menenggelamkan kepalaku di dadanya.

"kau kenapa?"

"aku takuuut huwaa hiks hiks" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku. Selebihnya hanya suara tangisan yang dapat ku keluarkan.

"dia siapa?" aku terdiam menghentikan tangisanku. Ah Park Jimin bodoh. Karena terlalu takut aku jadi tidak ingat kalau di kamar ini ada teman Jungkook dan mereka sedang..

"berdirilah nuna" ujar Jungkook bersamaan dengan di jatuhkannya sebuah kain di punggungku. Akupun segera berdiri dan melilitkan kain itu ketubuhku yang ternyata adalah sebuah selimut. Karena malu akupun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku.

"kenapa nuna menangis?" tunggu dulu. Kenapa suara Jungkook seperti ada di sampingku? Jadi siapa yang masih terbaring di depanku ini? Siapa yang terjatuh bersamaku? Siapa yang baru saja ku peluk? Perlahan kuberanikan diri mengalihkan pandanganku ke depan, ke pria yang saat ini sudah mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Dan ternyata benar, dia bukan Jungkook!

"nuna?"

"di dalam kamar mandi ada suara mengerikan" nada bicaraku bergetar. Aku masih merasa takut. Jungkookpun masuk kamar mandi dan tak lama kemudian dia keluar dengan sebelah tangan memegang ponsel.

"lihat? Suara itu berasal dari ponsel milikku ini. Aku lupa meletakkannya di pinggiran bathub. Nuna tak perlu merasa takut lagi" Jungkook tersenyum. Huh. Bisa-bisanya dia memakai dering seseram itu.

"hai. Aku Kim Taehyung" pria di depanku tiba-tiba saja mengulurkan tangan. Akupun menjabat tangannya.

"Park Jimin"

"aku aku aku. Aku Jung Hoseok" kali pria disampingnya merebut tanganku dari Kim Taehyung.

"cih. Berlagak seperti anak kecil"

"hei Kim Taehyung. Kau iri padaku? Aku memang terlahir imut polos seperti ini"

"polos? Apa ada anak polos yang menonton dvd porno?" balas taehyung. Jadi yang tadi itu suara film? Pantas saja aku tidak menemukan keberadaan wanita di dalam kamar ini selain aku.

"eh.. Itu.." kulihat pria yang bernama Junng Hoseok menjadi salah tingkah.

"sudahlah. Ayo kita makan. Tadi aku membeli banyak cemilan" Jungkook mengangkat kantong plastik besar di tangannya dan berjalan ke sofa yang berada di sisi lain ranjang. Dua temannya itu mengikutinya dari belakang.

"hei, tadi itu pasti empuk sekali" kudengar Hoseok berbicara setengah berbisik pada Taehyung.

"tentu"

"yaaa kau ini beruntung sekali Tae, coba saja tadi aku yang mengecek kamar mandi" sebenarnya apa yang mereka bicarakan?!

"salah siapa kau terlalu fokus menonton. Jadi aku kan yang beruntung merasakannya secara nyata.. Uh aku tak akan melupakannya.. Aku bahkan ingin merasakan yang lebih dari itu"

Bletak bletakk.

Tidak. Bukan aku yang memukul mereka berdua.

"yak Jungkook!" teriak Hoseok dan Taehyung bersamaan. Hahaha rasakan pukulan maut Jungkook. Aku tertawa dalam hati dan segera mengambil pakaianku yang masih berada di dalam ransel. Pura-pura tidak mengetahui apa yang mereka ributkan.

.

* * *

.

Aku baru saja selesai mengganti pakaianku dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Kulihat Jungkook dan Hoseok tengah tertidur di sofa sedangkan Taehyung sedang asyik memakan kripik kentang seraya mendengarkan musik dari ponselnya. Aku haus. Kusambar saja minuman kaleng yang berada di meja tepat di depan Taehyung dan meminumnya.

"jangan minum itu!"

.

,

.

,

.

,

 **TBC**

 **Pagi ini saya bener-bener kayak orang linglung. Pas bangun, ngecek grup bbm, mereka lagi pada ributin balasan email dari bu dosen, konfirmasi tugas udah diterima katanya. Nah abis itu saya langsung ngecek email di hp kan? dan ga ada balasan email! gimana saya ga panik? alhasil abis itu langsung colok hp colok laptop ngecek email wkwkw dan akhirnya sekalian saja saya ngedit file ini yang emang udah ngendap di sini lama.**

 **Saya cuma memperbaiki kapitalnya, tanpa merubah isi. Biar semua tahu karya buruk saya ini :v**

 **Sudah segitu aja, terima kasih fav, follow, review ^^**

 **seperti biasa... Next? Review ^^**


End file.
